Punishment
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Gladio catches Ella being playful with the other guys and decides to put her in her place, giving her a punishment she'll never forget. In the end, it's Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis you should feel sorry for. "You're a naughty girl, Eleanor. And Daddy is gonna show you what happens to naughty, disobedient little girls like you."


Gladiolus Amicitia watched as his lover Eleanor Stevens sat with Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis. He noticed how she acted around them. She was laughing with them, playfully flirting with them, and ruffling their hair. Gladio didn't like it one bit. Ella was his and no one else's. She knew better than to play on his jealousy and possessive nature. She knew she would get punished for acting so brazen, didn't she? Why was she trying to make him mad? They were camping on the beach of Lestallum and he knew he had to be subtle with his frustrations.

She glanced at him once and noticed her brown eyes were full of mischief and happiness. He wanted to take her over his knee and punish her. He wanted to spank her until she begged for forgiveness. She was playing with fire and was going to get burnt. It got worse when he saw her place a hand on Ignis's shoulder and playfully push him. Gladio's hand twitched and he knew that his mercy was running out. She did this to herself. He finally decided to make his move.

"Ella," said the big guy, giving the other guys a meaningful look. "Can we talk? Hey, guys, go take a walk or something."

The woman exchanged a look with the other three as they got up and left the tent to go take a walk like Gladio demanded. She could hear Prompto complaining about the fact that they had to leave while the couple occupied the tent. Ella felt sorry for him but Gladio didn't look the least bit sorry. If anything, he looked angry and it made him look even more intimidating.

When the three were at a distance from the campsite, Gladio dimmed the light in the tent, turned to Ella, and gave her a glare. In return, she gave him a curious, naive look. She had such a pretty innocent face that it was almost like she didn't know what she did. She did know, though. She knew that he was angry with her for playing with the other guys.

"What's up, Gladio?" she asked evenly, seemingly unaware of his aura.

"You're a naughty girl, Eleanor," he growled in a primal tone, making her shake like a caught rabbit. "And Daddy is gonna show you what happens to naughty, disobedient little girls like you."

Ella fell into the role very effortlessly. She had been doing it since they first started engaging in sex. It was a slip of the tongue that she called him Daddy the first time but he liked it. It heightened his arousal and dominance. Gladio was a big, strong man and, while he would never hurt a woman normally, sex seemed to turn him wild. He would become primal and it drove him to pleasure his woman in any way he could.

"But, Daddy," she whimpered, her bottom lip jutting out. "I didn't do anything wrong. I was just hanging out with friends."

Gladio let out a humorless chuckle and he shifted his position to sit fully on his bottom, motioning to her. "Come here, Ella," he ordered, the severity in his tone making her knees weak.

Ella bowed her head in shame and crawled over to him. Almost immediately, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her so she draped over his lap. Her stomach and chest rested on his thighs and he could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra. He decided to punish her for that too.

"You've been a naughty girl, Ella," he remarked in a growling tone, pulling her jeans down enough to reveal her underwear-clad bottom. "Naughty girls need to be punished." In a flash, he pulled her panties down and smacked her bare bottom with a firm open palm that made her let out a little whimper.

"Shit…" she hissed, arching away from the hit. She gritted her teeth and her lower jaw trembled with a cry that she wouldn't release.

"Can you tell me what you did wrong?" he asked, giving her another smack on the rump.

"I-I flirted with Noct, Prompto, and Ignis," she replied, her voice shaking. "And I know Daddy doesn't like me flirting with other guys."

Gladio smirked and smacked her on the bottom again, making her gasp delightfully. He could feel her getting wet on his fingers. He remembered how the first time they did this it shocked her that she was into him spanking her. She didn't know why but she enjoyed him controlling her. It gave her a full view of his power.

"That's right," he purred seductively, stroking her hair with one hand. "Daddy is very strict when it comes to that. Why did you flirt with the guys?"

"To rile you up, Daddy," she replied innocently, wanting to moan out loud. "I like seeing you lose control."

At that, Gladio gave her another slap on the bottom, making her cry out. The big muscled man smirked at her again when he heard her cry and he knew what he wanted to do. He could feel what her cries were doing to him. It was making his member stand at attention.

"You belong to me, baby girl," he hissed, kissing her on the back of the head. "No other man can have you. You don't think I didn't notice how you touched Ignis? Wrong. I saw everything. I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to forget they even exist. Daddy needs to punish his little girl."

"Yes, sir," she replied in a quiet tone, preparing herself for the punishment that was yet to come.

"I'm going to give you twenty-two spankings," he remarked, placing a hand on her firm backside. "A spanking for how old you are."

The spankings came quick and without mercy. She whined when he hit her bottom and arched under the blows, tears rolling down her cheeks. At spanking fifteen, she started begging for forgiveness and mercy but he wouldn't let up. She knew the safe word was "Chocobo" and could say it any time but she enjoyed being roughened up. She loved the feel of Gladio's calloused hands on her skin, especially on the sensitive skin of her bottom.

"Daddy…" she moaned, her wetness making his pants damp. "Please…"

"Please, what, baby girl?" he asked, giving her spanking number eighteen.

"Forgive me," she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling. "I didn't mean to be a bad girl."

"A little late to ask for forgiveness, baby girl," he said in a growling tone, giving her another spanking.

She was going to walk away from this bruised, wasn't she? She wasn't going to be able sit for a few days, was she? She should have known better than to provoke Gladio. What the hell was she thinking?

After the twenty-second spanking, Gladio helped her get up from his lap and looked her in the eyes, giving her a critical look. His eyes trailed down to her bottom and noticed that it was extremely red and tender to the touch. As he marveled at his handiwork, Ella squirmed uncomfortably. She was still drenched from the spankings and he was doing nothing to help her with that.

"Daddy…" she half-whined, half-begged, making his blood burn in his veins.

"Oh, fuck it," he growled, pinning her to the ground under her.

He pressed his mouth to hers in a harsh, domineering fashion and dipped his fingers into her, caressing at her entrance and making her wetter. She took his fingers like a big girl and groaned out loud when they scraped a particularly sensitive area in her walls. Gladio smirked against her lips and kept stroking that area. Ella whimpered and keened into his mouth and more tears fell down her cheeks, getting on Gladio's face. He pulled back to look at her and noticed that she was lost in the haze of ecstasy. Her lips were parted and her face was flooded with heat. Gods, she looked so beautiful like that. Nothing was more beautiful than her on the edge of ecstasy.

He continued stroking her spot and pulled his fingers out when she got so close to climaxing. She let out a disappointed sound when he pulled his fingers out and he smirked at how desperate she sounded. It fed to the flame of arousal in his stomach. In a flash, he yanked her up and undressed her, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it, revealing her perky breasts, and pulled her jeans and panties down all the way, removing her shoes with them. She sat bare in front of him and he could feel what she was doing to him.

"Oh, baby girl," he purred, running his large hands all over her and making her back arch under his touch. "You're so hot. Look how hot my baby girl is. It makes me wanna fuck you."

His dirty words made her blood turn to fire in her veins and she let out a small cry, amusing him greatly. He hooked his arms around her legs and lifted her up so she was pinned into the ground and began kissing her like a man starved. Ella could barely keep up with him. His kiss was harsh and her lips were getting bruised. As he kissed her, he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting and caressing every inch of her mouth, marking it as his. Ella tried to fight him to gain some dominance but he always had her beat. Gladio was too strong for her to fight against. They have playfully fought before and Gladio saw it as foreplay. Hearing her frustrated cries and seeing her sweaty form never failed to turn him on.

"Daddy…" she whimpered as his lips trailed down her jaw and neck.

"What is it, baby girl?" he murmured, suckling on her sensitive neck.

"Fuck me…" she begged, trying to rub herself against him.

"Say it nicely, baby," he said huskily, pulling back to look at her.

"Please fuck me, Daddy," she said shyly, cheeks flooding with heat.

Gladio gave her a devastating smirk and bent down to kiss her on the mouth again. "As you wish, my princess," he whispered against her lips.

He swiftly undressed, shrugging his unbuttoned shirt off and letting it fall to the ground. Next, he pulled his boots and socks off before divesting himself of his pants and boxers. When he stood before her, she studied every line and crevice of him, noticing how his upper torso always made her swoon. That gorgeous tattoo always made her burn with desire. By the gods of Eos, he was the loveliest man ever. She didn't know how she got so lucky but she was glad that she did.

Those arms that either held her protectively or pinned her against a wall, those eyes that always could see right through her, that hardened member that could always pleasure her no matter what—it all took her breath away. Gods, she loved this man.

In an instant, Gladio had her pressed against the sand-softened ground and slammed into her, making her surge with the movement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a keening sound, her chest heaving with each breath. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he slammed into her, keeping his pace brutal and hard. He found that special spot quickly and did his best to make her cry out in need. His thrusts were animalistic and quick, making her bounce on him.

She covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself quiet so no one would hear them. They may have sent the others far away from the camp but that didn't mean they couldn't hear her. She didn't want the other three to hear her because they would tease her for the rest of her life. She smothered a whimper when Gladio rotated his hips to scrape that beautiful spot. Her eyelids fluttered and she could see her vision blurring. Gladio was so big and thick that he was actually making her black out.

When she had her first time with him, he was very gentle and slow with her, considerate with her every need. He always asked her if he was doing it right and if this was okay. She smiled at him and told him that he was just perfect. He pushed into her quickly, popping her hymen, reasoning that it was like ripping off a band-aid. Most people preferred to rip it off quickly to get over the pain of the rip. She knew he was right but that didn't stop the pain from radiating from her spine. He was simply too big for her and it was extremely obvious that it made her uncomfortable. They had to do it a few times to get her used to his girth.

Right now, though, Gladio was reacting on pure instinct and slammed into her like an animal. He was merciless in his thrusts, making his skin slap hers, and her body surged with each thrust, her breasts bouncing.

"Tell me how it feels," he growled, punctuating every word with a thrust. She whimpered and clawed at his back as he fucked her roughly. "How does it feel with me inside of you? Punishing you like this? I know you love it. You love riling Daddy up until he snaps, don't you?"

She bit her bottom lip and did her best to keep herself quiet, trying to stay silent.

"Don't hide your beautiful noises from me, baby," he purred, thrusting into her with each word. His rough strokes had her bouncing on him, making her breasts jiggle. "I want everyone in a five mile radius to know who you belong to."

She let out a loud moan and curled around him, tightening herself around him. He could tell that she was very close to coming.

"Who do you belong to, baby girl?" he grunted, kissing and suckling bruises along her neck and collarbone.

"N-no one..." she whimpered, finally speaking after a long period. He let out a dissatisfied growl and canted into her even harder, hitting that spot again. She let out a cry and her head flew back.

"Are you sure?" he asked, rolling his hips to get deep inside of her. It was a lovely undulation that made her breathless and damn near killed her.

"Y-yes…" she breathed, unsure if it was a response to his question or an exultation from pleasure, trying to slow her heart rate down.

Suddenly, he slowed to a near stop, making her let out a noise of disappointment, and moved so their faces were millimeters apart. His lips lightly pressed against hers and she could feel that her skin was on fire. Her blood burned and she could feel her overwrought nerves crying in protest.

"Who do you belong to, baby?" he asked again, thrusting once to ignite that flame inside of her.

"You, Daddy," she whimpered, desperate for release and completion. "I'm yours, Daddy."

That was all he needed to hear. He dove down and captured her lips in a rough kiss, swallowing her every cry and moan. He thrusted into her, deeply, and they worked to achieve their release. His thrusts were extremely brutal and animalistic, gripping her hips so tightly that she knew there were going to be bruises after this was done. Ella captured Gladio's face in her hands and stroked his dark hair back, kissing him so deeply that she forgot her own name. She forgot everything except him.

Finally, her lips fell from his as she teetered on the edge of that glorious release. Gladio reached down and stroked her clitoris, enhancing and prolonging her pleasure. She let out a loud cry and screamed Gladio's name, her voice echoing from the tent and beach.

"Oh, Daddy!" she screamed as she exploded, covering his still in action member with juices.

He pumped a few more times and came deep inside of her with a loud groan. He filled her to the brim with his release, extinguishing her fires with the spray. She let out a tired whimper and rested her forehead on Gladio's shoulder, trembling with how intense her orgasm was.

His seed trickled down her leg as she shakily reached down to gather her clothing. Her legs were shaking so hard that Gladio had to support her to keep her from collapsing. Guilt washed over him when he saw all the bruises and marks on her, particularly on her bottom and neck. He didn't mean to be so rough with her.

"It's okay, Gladio," she said gently, reading the troubled expression on his face. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, bending forward to kiss her gently on the lips. "So sorry." His breath hit her lips, making them a bit moist.

"I'm fine, Gladio," she repeated and she smiled to show that she was okay.

Gladio nodded and pulled back but noticed how stiff she looked when she got dressed. He wanted to cry when he saw how pained she looked. Why did he have to let his jealousy get the better of him?

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, sitting with his back facing her so she wouldn't see his expression.

"You didn't hurt me any more than I wanted you to," she said tenderly, smoothing her dark caramel-colored hair back behind her shoulder. "You do know that the other guys aren't after me, right? They see me as a sister. After this, they'll probably see me as some sex weirdo." She smiled at her attempt of humor, but he didn't return the grin and her smile faded.

Gladio turned, sighed and bowed his head. "I know," he replied, nodding slowly. "I just can't help it. Whenever I see you with another man, it makes something inside of me snap. It makes me burn with anger and I can't keep it under control when it bubbles to the surface. I shouldn't have treated you that way." He gave her a soft look, making his amber eyes look even more beautiful. "I just worry that I will lose you, like I did my father and home."

Ella gave him a gentle smile and stroked his face with a loving hand, touching the scar on his forehead too. He sighed into her touch and nuzzled against her hand. "Gladio, I love you," she said sweetly. "I love you and no other. No other man will take your place, ever. Besides, it's a bit fun when you get a bit rough." She lifted herself up on her knees and her lips brushed at his ear. "If anyone could make me explode from just dirty talking alone, it'd be you, baby. Your words make me gush."

Gladio smirked and he could feel what her words were doing to his body. "Is that right?" he asked mischievously, bending down to kiss her neck.

He pinned her into the ground again and captured her lips in a soft, needy kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her in a gentle embrace, feeling his member coming alive again.

"Looks like we're not done here yet, baby," he purred, his lips trailing down her neck as he began pulling her shirt off again. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be begging me not to stop."

Ella let out a little giggle as his lips trailed down her collarbone. It quickly turned into a moan when he started making her a writhing, moaning mess again. She definitely was going to feel this tomorrow.

...

Meanwhile, a few feet from the tent, Noctis sat on the sand and covered his ears with his hands, praying that the gods would strike him dead.

"We just had to provoke him, didn't we?" he huffed, sending Ignis and Prompto a glare.

Prompto let out a whining sound and covered his ears with his hands. "Why did we do this to the big guy?" he asked, wishing he could be anywhere but there. "Noct, go in there and tell him to stop being so rough. I can hear her cries from here." He moved his hands down a bit so he could hear Noctis's response.

"Me go in there?" demanded Noctis moodily, glaring daggers at Prompto. "That's the last fucking place I wanna go. What would you have me say, anyways? 'By order of the King, I command you to stop'? Hell, no. Try getting a boner now, Prompto."

Prompto let out another whine and snuggled closer to Noct to keep himself warm. As soon as the sun went down on the beach, it got really nippy. Until the sun was in the sky, the beach stayed rather cold and dreary from the morning fog. He wished they could stay in a hotel room but they couldn't afford it and the place was probably booked.

"Earplugs," remarked Ignis huffily, sticking his fingers to block the sound out. "Add it to the list."

"Will do," replied Prompto, covering his ears again.

After a few minutes of not talking, Prompto piped up and wondered when they would be able to go back into the tent. Noctis snapped at him, irritated from not being able to sleep and from the chill. They were going to catch a cold, weren't they?

…

After the final climax, Gladio got dressed and helped Ella dress and settled her down on her sleeping bag so she could get some sleep. When he pulled the zipper down, he noticed that a grumpy Noctis, a mortified Prompto, and a pissed Ignis were waiting to come in. As soon as they came in, he zipped the tent up and went to work with getting his sleeping bag ready. When they didn't talk to him, he briefly wondered what was eating them. They seemed a bit angry with him. Discarding the thought from his mind, he placed his sleeping bag next to Ella's and laid down next to her, holding her in a tight embrace. He noticed that they fell asleep as soon as they got their sleeping bags ready.

"I love you, Ella," he whispered so he wouldn't wake the others up.

"I love you too," she murmured, snuggling into him sleepily.

Gladio smiled and fell asleep holding the woman he loved in his arms. He had never been happier than he had been in that moment. He promised to the gods that he would never let anything happen to her and he would marry her one day. When the Empire was beat, he would marry her and they could make a family of their own. For now, all they could do now was sleep and worry about the rest in the morning. They would pick up the pieces later.


End file.
